Situación culpable
by clea everlasting
Summary: ¿Por qué? esa es la cuestión que rodea a este fanfic LuNa. La vida da muchos giros y a veces no nos lleva a donde quisieramos, ?será posible cambiar la situación?
1. Chapter 1

N/A: ¡Hola! primero decir que la serie One Piece no es mía, asi que esto es de fans para fans.

La idea de este fic la tengo desde hace tiempo, pero solo una pequeña base, lo demás se me ha ido ocurriendo conforme escribía. Hoy tenia que estar todo el dia en el trabajo aunque no me tocase trabajar para hacer un favor, así que como me tenía que quedar a comer por aquí y todo, he tenido tiempo de sobra y me dio por escribir el capítulo 3 de "arrepentirse" y esta introducción. Los otros dos fics tienen un trozo hecho del próximo capñitulo…T.T Pero no me acuerdo donde los guardé…¡lo encontraré!

Os dejo el prólogo y me decis que opinais.

**Situación culpable**

La soledad la abrumaba, sentía que algo le faltaba. Era alabada entre sus compañeros y muy valorada por sus superiores ante la perfección y utilidad de sus mapas y el control ante los medios naturales para navegar…pero, aún así le faltaba el aire…uno, que se había extinguido junto a la distancia que se había ido ampliando cada vez más ante sus antiguos nakamas. Ahora navegaba por aquellos mares bajo una chaqueta blanca con letras azules. La vida había jugado con ella un juego duro y en parte cruel, en el que sus sentimientos habían sido arrastrados al fondo del olvido una y otra vez sin la menor importancia. Había tenido que seguir un camino que no deseaba, había tenido que darle la espalda a él. Aquella persona que le había descubierto el mundo, que la había liberado y que le había hecho ver y sentir cosas que pensaba nunca le serían posible a ella, que había sido una vez una niña bajo el yugo de un giojin.

El viento mecía su melena pelirroja con delicadeza, como si si lo hiciese más fuerte ella se rompería. Su mirada sólo observaba la amplitud de un mar que ya antes había recorrido con ellos, con él…y que ahora se había convertido en la cárcel más amplia del mundo.

¿Pensando en Mugiwara? – Fuma preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella con su puro.

Hago mi trabajo- contestó esta con seriedad

Nadie dice que no lo hagas…pero aunque yo siempre he sido de la marina, no ha sido tu caso…no se exactamente por qué estas aquí…porque ahora eres una capitana de la marina – el humo blanco de su puro salio en abundancia – pero estoy seguro de que piensas en ello.

¡ No es asunto tuyo! – el rostro de la pelirroja se había vuelto colérico mientras lo decía.

Nami bastante enfadada abandonó la cubierta para dirigirse a su habitación.

Me pregunto por qué estas aquí – susurro el humo blanco.

Nami estaba extendida sobre su cama, apoyando la frente en sus manos.

¿Por qué?, le había preguntado Fuma…eso quería saber ella…pero su pregunta era ¿por qué?...por qué no tenia derecho a ser feliz…por qué el destino se había empeñado en complicarle tanto la vida…y por qué no podía sacarlo a él de ella…por qué…seguía mirando al pasado y no avanzaba…después de todo…lo hecho hecho está.

Caminaba por los pasillos, siendo observada por grumetes y alguno que otro capitán. Dentro de lo que cabe, había estado con el G-5 , no mucho tiempo, pero al menos era más soportable que estar con aquellos almirantes o con aquel inhumano bastardo de Akainu. Después de saber lo ocurrido con la guerra de Marinford nunca pensó que habría alguien peor que él…después de todo fue aquel el que le dejo la cicatriz a Luffy y mató a Ace. Pero, siempre había algo peor…y a ella le había tocado el mismo infierno.

Ya no escuchaba aquella sonrisa característica del joven capitán pirata, ni le pegaba por sus chorradas y tampoco le subía la deuda a Zoro o probaba la comida de Sanji…no había más tripulación pirata…no más familia pirata.

Como siempre que era llamada, tenía que acudir a ellos…había estado en un sitio que pocos habían logrado visitar, muchos , ni si quiera eran conscientes de su existencia. La mayoría de las veces debía estar allí, día tras día, a la espera de una nueva orden.

Tenía que hacer parada en la central siempre que iba hacia allí. Por un momento se detuvo antes una ventana…recordar a Luffy siempre la deprimía…y pensar como debía sentirse…como se encontraría después descubrir en qué se había convertido ella, le partía el alma…un alma…que parecía que había dejado de tener. Sin alma, sin corazón…eso era ella ahora.

-Nami san, la esperan – le comentó un joven marine que se había acercado a ella.

Con paso firme, Nami, solo se dejo ir con el destino…a donde quisiera que la llevase, ya le daba igual.

Pocos barcos piratas lograban escapar de la destreza de la capitana de cabellos naranjas. Gracias a esta habían logrado detener a más de lo previsto. Sin duda se había vuelto muy necesaria para los marines. Pero ella nunca se alegraba por un buen comentario, una alabanza o admiración. Sólo hacia lo que tenía que hacer, ni más ni menos. Y eso era una carga que día a día aumentaba.

Lo peor ocurrió un día, nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que en algún momento de su nuevo camino, se verían de nuevo. Aquella calavera con sombrero de paja la heló.

No dio ninguna orden, no podía, simplemente observó y se quedó atrás diciendo que no era asunto suyo…eso era lo único que podía controlar.

A pesar de aquello, Luffy la había visto, y se había quedado quieto, no había emprendido la carrera para escapar de ellos, se había quedado ahí observándola sin moverse mientras los demás se movían a prisa por el navío. Luffy solo la observaba a ella, sin decir palabra, mirándose a los ojos. Supo que había susurrado su nombre aunque no lo oyera, el dolor debió mostrase en los ojos de ella porque el nombró su nombre en alto mientras alargaba su mano como intentando alcanzarla…y eso que él no sabía nada…para ellos ella, los abandonó.

N/A: ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os guste la idea.


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Hola, ya he explicado en la otra actualización los motivos por los que no he podido publicar nada hasta ahora, de modo que no voy a repetirme.

Espero que os gusten mis historias, que al fin y al cabo son para entretener con una pequeña lectura. Como siempre, espero vuestros comentarios.

Capítulo 2

Se despertó bañada en sudor, una de sus manos limpió el esto de lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus ojos, aquel sueño solo era un recuerdo de lo ocurrido…Luffy llamándola con su mano extendida, siendo llevado a la fuerza por los otros miembros de la tripulación, mientras ella yacía petrificada, incapaz de moverse, como si los hilos de aquellos "monstruosos bastardos" la tuviesen sujetas con fuerza. Había sentido la sal de alguna lágrima incontrolable sobre su labio, y había susurrado el nombre de aquel seguido de un "debes irte"…y poco después habían desaparecido de su vista y la de los demás marines, porque como ella recalcó, los Mugiwara no eran asunto suyo, por lo que no tuvieron ayuda de la mejor navegante de los mares en la persecución.

Sería difícil olvidar la imagen de Luffy en aquella ocasión, aunque no creía posible olvidar nada de él.

Se levantó de la cama con pesadez, llevaba una carga que cada vez pesaba más y más…pero había decidido seguir este camino, a pesar de todo, era algo que debía hacer…y ella había llevado la libertad de un pueblo en sus hombros durante mucho tiempo ya a temprana edad…esta situación, no era nada nuevo…pero, esta vez…no estaría Luffy cubriendo su pelirroja melena con aquel sombrero tan especial para reconfortarla mientras él lograba liberarla…esta vez…su situación…era para siempre.

Luffy no había salido de la habitación en todo el día, aún estaba molesto con sus nakamas por alejarlo de ella ahora que la había encontrado. Él siempre se había molestado con ellos por decir que Nami los había abandonado, que ella se había cambiado de bando. Nami era su nakama, siempre lo sería. Para él, la verdadera amistad no moría tan fácilmente, y Nami era su navegante, quizás ella estaba perdida, de alguna manera extraña, pero…era Nami.

La imagen de ella, allí de pie, observándolo fijamente sin moverse, lo había hecho parar. La había mirado intentando encontrarla, a su nakama…y a través de sus ojos, había visto tristeza, una tristeza, que cuando susurro su nombre se había convertido en dolor. Nami no los dejaría, Nami los quería…ella…no lo dejaría a él. La llamó a voces mientras intentaba alcanzarla, pero Zoro y Sanji se habían acercado a él diciéndole que se tenían que ir, y que qué diablos hacia ahí. Recordaba cómo le habían dicho que ella ya no estaba con ellos y que abriera los ojos. Pero,… ¿es que no se daban cuenta?, él sí que los tenía bien abiertos, y por eso había encontrado a su nakama, a su navegante, a su Nami, dentro de aquella capitana de la marina…sólo que Nami no podía volver a ellos por algo.

Él se les había echado prácticamente encima, intentando que lo soltaran, pero no conseguía soltarse, y como para ellos la cosa también estaba complicada, había sido Chopper, muy a su pesar, quien lo había hecho dormir con una inyección. Cuando despertó, los miembros de la tripulación habían descubierto que Luffy podía enfadarse mucho más con ellos de lo que habían llegado a pensar tras algún comentario sobre Nami que no le gustase al capitán.

Luffy se había levantado de la cama con un salto apenas había recordado lo acontecido. Las pisadas de sus sandalias se habían oído desde lejos, y eso solo significaba que el Capitán estaba seguramente muy mosqueado por haberlo sedado.

Los tripulantes Mugiwaras estaban a la expensa de ver al sombrero de paja ante ellos recriminándoles. Todo lo relacionado con la ex -navegante lo hacía reaccionar en extremo, y a pesar de que todos opinasen que la navegante los había abandonado, Luffy siempre había querido ir en su búsqueda negándose a admitirlo. Es cierto que algunos habían tardado más tiempo en aceptarlo que otros, pero con el tiempo se habían percatado de la realidad, pero este no seguía siendo el caso si hablamos de Luffy.

Ya está allí, no hacía falta verlo pues se podía sentir la ira de este.

"¿Por qué lo hicisteis?" había pronunciado el moreno con enojo y bastante alto.

"Era necesario" había contestado Zoro tras el arrebato del capitán. "¿Necesario?, necesario era coger a Nami, necesario era traerla como diera lugar, eso era necesario" para el capitán que había intentado dar con ella, perder esta oportunidad, había supuesto una gran pérdida.

"Luffy, tienes que entender que Nami ya no es…" Usopp siempre quería hacer entender la situación a Luffy, pero hacía tiempo que no hablaba del tema, sabiendo que aquello era algo prohibido para su amigo y capitán. "Nami es mi navegante, eso es" había soltado Monkey D´Luffy ante la incredulidad de los demás miembros de la tripulación.

"¡Ella es una marine ahora, es nuestro enemigo Luffy, ya es hora de que te enteres y lo aceptes de una vez!" Zoro siempre había intentado ser bastante objetivo con las situaciones que se encontraban en el camino, y esta era una de ellas.

"Nami sigue siendo mi navegante, yo no la voy a abandonar, por mucho que digáis" Se había ajustado el sombrero, como intentado asegurar que el tema respecto a la fidelidad de la navegante ya estaba zanjado.

"Nami es una bruja astuta, que no ha dedicado dos miradas a clavarte el puñal en la espalda, quizás le hayan ofrecido dinero…" aquella frase no fue acabada por Zoro, pues había recibido un puñetazo por parte de Luffy "No hables así de Nami, nunca más, ¿me oyes Zoro?, ¡nunca!"

Desde aquel día, el silencio se había instalado entre la tripulación.

¿Por qué no entendían los demás que Nami seguía siendo su nakama? El nunca iba a dejar de confiar en ella, y ¿qué si todo parecía que los había traicionado?, que pareciese no significaba que lo fuese….además, era Nami de quien se hablaba.

Siempre había sido más que obstinado el capitán Mugiwara, y es por eso que no se rendía.

Nami recordaba con agonía como Luffy la había llamado estirando sus brazos para alcanzarla, sin importarle que pudiese ser atrapado por marines. Simplemente la había llamado a voces, y ella se había muerto un poco más por verlo en cierto modo rogar por llegar a su lado.

Lágrimas caían una detrás de otra, cada día era más difícil que el anterior, pero ella siempre había sido fuerte en mantenerse en el camino elegido, y ahora más que nunca, por nada del mundo se arriesgaría a tomar otro.

..

..

N/A: Pues en este capítulo se ve más el lado de los sombreros de paja, y como Luffy está muy muy molesto. Creo que en este capítulo he respetado bastante el carácter de cada uno, aunque Sanji no creo que no apoyase la inocencia de Nami…pero las cosas cambian y cuando son evidentes hasta Sanji puede ser serio.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, y gracias por leer y comentar dando vuestra opinión.


End file.
